The Demon & The Ninja
by StevieBond
Summary: Arata hears of a carnival night and Levi is the only one available to go with him. Then it becomes a date, which the two of them begin to learn their new found love for each other. When they hear about a love nest, Arata and Levi enjoy thier date before they engage in a world of intimacy. Rated M for Lemon content.


**Hey everyone, I know it's been ages since my first Trinity Seven story, but I'm back with another one. This was requested by someone that I will keep as anonymous, who adores Levi as much as I do. (Go Team Levi!) To the person who requested this, I kept what I was told in mind and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Demon & The Ninja

"All right, everyone, class is over for another day." Lilith announced as soon as the academy bell rang out.

Arata stretched, glad that another session he found boring was over.

"And don't forget, it's carnival night at the city. So if any of you are planning to attend, make sure you stay safe and no magic...that goes double for you, Arata."

"Hehe, why you gotta single me out?" Arata smirked. "I'm not the one who makes a big deal out of everything."

"Lilith is being jealous as usual, husband." Arin said.

"It's not jealousy, Arin." Lilith replied. "And will you please stop referring to him as your husband?!"

"Yep, it's jealousy alright." Arata winked.

"Ugh, just forget it..." Lilith left the room, wondering over her words that ended up being pointless.

"But seriously, a carnival night, huh?" Arata got up from his seat. "Sounds kinda fun, but it'd be much fun if I went with someone."

Arin looked away. "I'm not fond of carnivals."

"Man, that's a shame. But I'm sure someone in my world of sexy girls would be more willing." Arata then left the classroom.

No sooner he began walking down the halls, he felt a familiar whoosh pass him by, he smirked and looked around.

"I know it's you, Levi. Come on out."

Levi appeared, a few feet away from him.

"As always, you never miss my presence, do you?" She asked him. "What's this I hear about a carnival?"

"Oh, it's happening in the city somewhere, which means-"

Levi stood close to Arata, smirking at him. "You wanna have fun with me, right?"

"Oh, I'm always up for having fun with you. You wanna come?"

She nodded. "Sure thing, maybe we can enjoy ourselves innocently, before we take our date elsewhere."

Arata put his arm around her. "So you wanna make this a date? I'm down with that."

"Sweet, so when does the carnival start?"

"I hear it starts in thirty minutes. If we go now, we can make it before then."

Arata took her hand. "Then let's go right now, just the two of us."

Levi had a slight blush on her face, but she ignored it and just nodded.

The two of them left the academy and made their way out of the area and into the city. A few blocks of the city were already starting to fill with some people gathering and a few vendor stalls being set up. If someone believed that only random magic stuff happens at the academy, they'd be right and wrong. This city tends to have at least one or two randoms moments occur at any time. For Arata and Levi, they stopped to see a man who was walking in a rhythm and musical tone, he was also singing.

"It's a lovely day to walk down the road, and if I ever stop singing, I will explode." He sang.

"Hey, Stephen!" Another guy called out to him, forcing him to stop.

"What have you done?!"

*BOOM*

Arata and Levi could only blink in sudden surprise.

"Umm, was that normal?" Levi asked.

"I don't think we should question the logic behind that." Arata rubbed his head. "Anyways, we have a carnival to go to."

They carried on walking a few more moments before they agreed to stop where they were and get a good view of the carnival floats that would go by. There was only a few minutes left before the carnival started. By now, hundreds of people had gathered along both sides of the road. Then everyone started hearing the faint music coming from the first carnival float that came by. A cheerful one was the first to pass by along with an announcer telling them what they can expect from this year's carnival.

"So they do this once a year, interesting." Arata said, who was still holding Levi's hand.

"Yeah, that's the first time I've heard of it though." She replied. "Oh that's right, if we're gonna have a date, we need to make it the best date ever."

Arata looked at her. "Hmm, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, after spending time watching the carnival." She looked back at him. "There's a small festival taking place at a park, it's free entry too."

Arata smirked. "A couples festival? Even though I more or less have a harem with you girls?"

She lightly squeezed his hand. "You can stop thinking about the others for one night only, can't you?"

"Heh, you bet I can. Just say if you wanna go there and I'll let you lead the way."

Levi kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks..."

"What was the kiss for?"

"Just a sample of what fun we're gonna have tonight."

He smirked. "Hehe, sounds sexy to me."

She smirked back. "Well, obviously, I am a sexy ninja after all."

The moments that passed by, each carnival float went by was different from the other. Some had dancing to various genres of music, others had statue-like poses. Many were upbeat and fun and many more were slow with all kinds of various events on show. Variety is the spice of life as some people would say. Once 30 floats went by, Levi lightly squeezed his hand, getting his attention.

"What's up, Levi?" He asked in her ear since the music of the current carnival float was drowning his voice.

"I'm ready to leave, I'll show you the way." She replied in his ear.

"Okay, babe."

The two moved from the crowd and Levi lead the way, turning a corner and taking a long walk until they saw the park in sight. When they reached the entrance, they noticed that all of the entire park was occupied with several vending stalls and there was a somewhat isolated area called love nests.

"Is this is the place?" Arata asked. "Shinobi festival?"

"Yeah, this is the one." Levi answered. "And like I said, free entry. Also, couples get to spend some time at that attraction."

"Love nests? Sounds like my type."

She winked. "Mine too, but that should be saved for later."

The two entered the park and took note of the various stalls which had a gift shop at one corner of the park among other stalls that were looked after by several people, all of which were girls which got Arata very curious as to why, but he chose not to question it, he had more important matters on his mind. Spending his date with Levi being the main reason.

The first stall they passed was a whack a character type of game, watched over by two girls, one who was standing in one of the nine holes had short blonde hair and the other had long brown hair with twintails and they were both dressed in black school uniforms.

"Look, Ryobi! We have customers!" The blonde haired girl said happily. "I'm Ryona and welcome to Whack A Shinobi!"

"If you can beat the high score, you'll earn yourself today's prize." Ryobi added.

"Umm, why is that girl in one of the holes for?" Arata asked.

Ryobi smirked. "She's the target."

"Make sure you whack me as many times as you can!" Ryona added. "Woof, woof!"

Arata could only blink in surprise. "So she's a masochist, gotcha. Want me to win you a prize, Levi?"

"Sure, but you gotta be quick on your feet." Levi answered. "Just the way I want it."

Ryobi gave Arata a giant plastic mallet. "Here you go. Time starts as soon as my sister pops her head out the first time."

"Umm, okay..." Arata replied as he stood on the stage near the holes.

"Ready Ryona, just like in rehearsals!"

As soon as Ryona appeared in one of the holes with some slight smoke, Ryobi blew on a whistle she had and Arata started whacking Ryona whenever she appeared in one of the nine holes. Arata did show a bit of concern on whether the plastic mallet was hurting her, but there was no need as she kept cheering and wooing in happiness everytime she got her head knocked by the mallet. After two minutes passed by, Ryobi blew the whistle again, signalling that the time limit was up.

"Nice going there." Ryobi said. "You managed to whack my sister twenty times even though she started appearing in the holes faster towards the end."

"Woof, woof! That was so much fun!" Ryona added. "I wish our older sister was here so she can punish us together."

Ryobi glared at her. "Keep those fetishes to yourself, dumb bitch!"

"Yes! Insult me more!"

Ryobi cleared her throat. "Ahem! Anyways, since you scored 20 points, you've earned enough to win tonight's prize, here it is."

She handed over a large teddy plushie dressed as a ninja to Arata and the two left the game stall.

"Here you go, Levi." He handed the plushie over to her. "You should have this."

Levi smirked. "Hmhm, thanks..." She looked away and blushed whilst holding the plushie and whispered to herself. "...I'll cherish it, forever."

Arata didn't hear those last words. "What did you say?"

She looked back at him. "It's nothing, where shall we go next?"

"Well..."

Arata and Levi continued their date as they explored around the park and they were stopped a few times by a few girls who dressed up in mascot costumes although there was one with snake eyes and didn't show any emotion. Each ride and attraction they had a go on, Levi's deep feelings for the demon king was growing gradually. Sure, she and Arata had thier moments of having fun together and getting up to no good, much to Lilith's annoyance, but these were now genuine feelings Levi was experiencing.

The two of them stopped near a big wheel that was watched over by a girl with long blonde hair who spoke like a valley girl from the 90's.

"Hey, you lovebirds over there." She called. "You two wanna like, get on the big wheel of love?"

Levi slightly squeezed his hand.

"Hm? Oh, you wanna get up to some fun on the wheel?" He asked.

"I told you, that's for later." She answered, before blushing. "I just wanna talk to you, personally."

He nodded. "Alright."

They got on one of the seating pods and the big wheel began to operate, they went up slowly until they were at the top and could see the entire park.

"You know, Arata." Levi said. "There's a lot I'm grateful for. Being close friends with Yui, having amazing skills as a ninja as well as being a sexy one."

"That's cool to know." Arata replied.

"But there is one thing I do like...nah, there's one thing I love more than all of that." She blushed, looking at him. "And that's obviously you."

"Yeah, I do feel kinda lucky to be that well loved. It's true that I am a handsome devil and I'm proud of it." He looked back at her. "But you're not the only one."

"Hm?"

"I enjoy my time with the harem I have, whether it's just one or all of you. But when it's just you and me, well...I get these kinds of feelings that make me a little uncool."

Levi shifted closer to him. "There's nothing wrong with being a nice guy, I'm trying to say that I've fallen in love with you."

"Well...I should've seen that coming." He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "But I don't blame you. Cause I've fallen in love with you as well."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You have, huh?"

"Yeah...you're sexy, fast and strong...but serious talk, I'm happy that I asked you out. Unlike a few others, you know what I want and how to treat me."

"Well, if you're that convinced..." She paused, putting the plushie on the seat before moving to sit on his lap, facing him. "...why don't I give you another sample of how much I love you."

Arata smirked. "Go for it, babe."

Levi pressed her lips on his and put her arms around his neck. Arata put his arms around her waist and held her close as the big wheel continued moving. When they pulled out of the kiss, Levi's face had gone a little red and Arata couldn't help but sneak in another kiss before she got off him, cause the ride was almost finished. When their pod was close enough to the ground, Levi grabbed her plushie, they got off and left the big wheel. Levi wrapped her free arm around his, strengthening her new found love for him.

As they walked near to where the love nest area was, it seemed like the mood was right to have the kind of fun they were both waiting for. They went over and noticed a girl with medium beige hair who had a smirk on her face near the entrance.

"Hoohoo, what do we have here?" She asked. "A girl and a guy looking to do some loving?"

"Hell yeah." Arata replied. "But how do these work?"

"It's simple. I give you a love nest key and the two of you get to spend up to 45 minutes inside, doing whatever you wish" She winked. "And I mean whatever, huhuhuhu. Oh and don't worry, I like my potions, but there won't be any for this attraction, fuhuhu."

"We weren't asking about potions."

The girl gave Arata a key with a number on it that matched the love nest hut with the same number on it.

"Okay, off you two go and have all the fun you want. And don't worry, the lighting inside is low and dim, so no one can see on the outside."

The two nodded and they walked to the love nest hut and using the key, they unlocked the door and went inside. It was very spacious with several mats and pillows around, Levi put down the plushie near the door so they would know where it is. By now, the urge to go at it was starting to build up and this was something that Arata couldn't resist fighting. When it was quiet and just the two of them, Levi had been blushing and acting a little shy, completely not the way she was used to being like.

"Is something wrong, Levi?" Arata asked.

Levi suddenly pounced on him, making him fall down on his back and top of the pillows, dramatically softening the fall.

"My bad, I just can't control myself anymore." She replied. "If we're in love, we gotta go all the way, right?"

"Yeah...I'm lucky to have a harem." He kissed her. "But tonight, I'll give you all of my love and attention."

Levi sighed happily. "Thanks, smooth charmer..."

 ***LEMON START***

Arata put his arms around her as the two of them began to kiss gently. Levi wrapped her arms around him and continued to press her lips onto his, trying to show some dominance, but this was countered when Arata started kissing back in a more passionate manner. The kisses escalated to the making out stage as their tongues started to clash in the middle. The need to feel each other's love and warmth was coming out. Their kisses stopped as they were gasping for air.

"I need you, Arata..." Levi panted.

"Hell yeah, I can't hold back either..." He replied.

"By the way, how are you gonna love me?" She asked, grinning.

He smirked. "By doing what I do best, take every chance I get." He proved that point by lightly groping her breast.

"Mmm, that's good...I'm gonna make you love me in return!"

"Then why wait any longer...let's get each other out of our clothes."

They got up and removed their footwear, they had limited time in the love nest hut, so they had to make every moment count. They embraced each other as their hands wandered around each others bodies. Being the confident and flirtatious type, Arata moved one of his hands around Levi's front body and his other hand down to her thigh and underneath her skirt.

"Hmhm, you're finally going there, aren't you?" Levi asked, smirking.

"I'm a guy, can you blame me?" He responded, kissing her neck.

Levi smiled as she sighed in happiness with being kissed lightly around the neck before she grabbed his shirt and unbuttoned it. Arata moved away and took it off and then got confident be removing his shirt underneath, revealing the chest that had developed some form of muscle since he started studying at the academy.

"Hmmm, always wanted to feel these." Levi moved her fingers around his chest.

She got bold by moving her hand down to below the belt line and rubbed around the sensitive area known to men.

"Mmmm...you want it, right?" Arata asked.

"I do, and then some."

"Well, I can't let this continue until I get to take yours off."

She giggled. "Then do it, go right ahead."

Arata grabbed her sleeveless shirt and took it off her and then did the same with her top, she was now almost in the nude, for she had a bra on underneath. Arata then made a surprise move, grabbing her skirt and pulling it down to her feet. Levi's panties were a matching color with her bra, she smirked, knowing that she wasn't gonna let him get away with that, she grabbed his jeans, unbuttoning it and removed them down to his ankles. Stepping out of their clothes, they had one each of clothing to go.

"Hey...umm, I know you want to go all the way and stuff." Levi said, blushing. "But can I be close to you for a little longer?"

"Anything, for you, babe." He replied before putting his arms around her.

"Thanks..."

They resumed with embracing each other, sharing gentle kisses all the while. However, the contact and the warmth of feeling each other bodies were causing many sensations to be felt. Levi was feeling a moment of bliss as her private entrance had become a little less dry and inside Arata's shorts, his own accomplice was starting to rise. This didn't go unnoticed when Levi began to feel his pride from within his shorts that was feeling around her panties.

"Mmmm...Arata..." She hummed, kissing him.

"Levi..." He responded with his hands around her back.

"Go on...unclip it."

Arata nodded, finding the clip on the back and unhooked it, Levi moved away and let her bra fall to the floor. Her chest size was perhaps the only thing that she felt unsure of compared to someone like Aiko or Lilith who are more well endowed. But Arata blew her doubts away by showing a gentle and satisfied smile, he once mentioned before that he had no preferences when it came to sizes of a woman's chest and this was no exception.

"Are they...okay?" She asked with a slight ounce of concern.

"It's fine, you don't need to change anything about your body." He answered before lightly caressing her chest area. "Your sexy and beautiful just the way you are and I love it."

"Arata..." She smiled with her eyes closed before whispering. "...I love you, Arata."

This time however, Arata heard those words, he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her firmly. "I love you too, Levi..." He whispered back.

There was no more to worry or be convinced, Levi grabbed his shorts and brought them down his feet where he stepped out of them. Arata responded, grabbing her panties, he looked up to Levi who was still blushing, but she nodded and he gently pulled them down her feet, she stepped out of them and now they had a moment to gaze at each others bodies, fully in the nude and only the two of them were allowed to see this.

"Well, you did it." She said. "You finally get to see me in the nude, how do I look?"

"Well worth the long wait, that's for sure." He smirked. "No turning back, now."

"I don't plan on turning back, unless you wanna see."

Levi turned her back and posing a little, Arata grinned a little, witnessing the view of her butt before she turned back around and wrapped her arms around him.

"I see, you wanna embrace me again?" He asked.

She nodded. "One more time...don't worry, I am keeping track of how long we can be in here."

Arata held her close and they shared a few kisses, but Arata was beginning to lose his resistance, he moved one of his hands down to her lower back and lightly caressed her cheek from down there. His other hand was on her facial cheek. Levi was doing the same, but she too couldn't resist any longer. Her free hand was resting just above his own sensitive area. That was when she couldn't take it anymore, she took hold of his pride and lightly gripped it with her fingers.

"Alright, time to move on to the good stuff, starting with this." Levi spoke with a hint of seduction.

Arata lightly moaned as he felt his pride being stroked. "Mmmm, that's good."

"You better not relax, I want you to satisfy me, too."

"Like you even need to ask." He put his free hand down to her entrance and lightly rubbed it.

"Mmmm...yeah, right there..."

The feeling of pleasuring each other, it was nothing like they had ever felt before. They had enjoyed thier date so far, but they had to admit that no matter how innocent and pure the night was so far, they knew it was going to end up like this, because that's how Arata rolls and Levi knows this well. But that being said, they weren't about to just do it, they were going to go all the way with thier newfound love for each other. When there were signs of heavy breathing present, they stopped pleasuring each other.

Levi smirked, still blushing a little. "Hey, for giving me that plushie, here's a little treat for you."

"A treat, huh?" He responded. "Woah!"

Levi had already got on all fours and looked at him. "I've heard that Arin likes this, but I want it too."

He smirked. "Showing a little of your envy, are we?"

"Can you blame me, I'm all about wanting to do things you've done to other girls."

"Well, I ain't complaining." He kneeled behind her and was ready to move forward. "But seriously, this might hurt you a little. Just say if it hurts, alright?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it."

Getting into position, Arata proceeded to move his pride, entering her slowly and gently as possible. Levi moaned as she began to feel him move the walls within slowly until Arata stopped, feeling a faint barrier. There was no turning back at this point. Levi looked back at him and smiled, nodding. Arata smiled back and with one gentle push, he breached the barrier and Levi sighed heavily as she felt her purity fleeting away. But she was happy, happy to allow Arata be the one to take it from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently.

"I'm...fine..." She panted.

They remained where they were until the slight pain began to fade away for Levi.

"It's okay...you can move now."

He nodded and began to move out and then back in, he got a rhythm going and at a slow pace so that he and Levi could get used to thier first time. Settling into the speed of thier thrusting, Arata bent forwards and increased the pleasure as he put his arms around her chest and caressed her breasts and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh damn..." She sighed. "...you're...good!"

"I've waited so long for this..." He replied. "...so good, babe."

"I know...I am...hah..." Levi turned her head to face him. "...go faster...I want us to...enjoy it all!"

"With pleasure..." Arata increased the speed.

Levi was now moaning and panting along with Arata who slightly moaned and grunted, he wasn't expecting Levi to be this good. She too was joining in the thrusting, increasing the volume of thier bodies lightly slapping together. Levi then moved the top of her body up and put her left arm around him with her right hand on his right thigh in order to keep each other connected. Levi and Arata were able to exchange passionate kisses with Arata caressing her breasts with one hand and his other hand on her waist.

After a while of thrusting, their heavy breathing had returned and this time, the finish was fast approaching, but the mood to love each other made them almost forget.

"Levi...I'm going to-"

Levi cut Arata off by kissing him. "Do it...inside me...please!"

"Alright...I'm coming, Levi!"

Levi panted loudly. "Me too!"

With one final thrust, they reached the climax in perfect unison. Levi was just a second quicker as she reached the end first, releasing the warmth inside the walls. That was enough for Arata to lose all control as his pride twitched and his lower body lightly shivered, shooting out all of his warmth that traveled fast inside her and she welcomed all of it. When he had finished, he pulled out and Levi turned around to embrace each other, trying to catch thier breaths. Levi looked at Arata and blushed once more, kissing him gently and he complied, kissing her softly again.

"That was hot." She said.

"You sure were." He replied.

They had a moment of clashing thier tongues once more until the need for air stopped them. Levi looked down to see his pride still up, she took a hold of it.

"We've still got 20 minutes." She smirked at him. "You wanna go again?"

He lightly caressed her butt. "Yeah, I can go for one more."

"Then lie down, it's my turn."

He nodded and lied down on the mats with his head on the pillows, Levi got on top of him and stroked his pride. When they were ready to go, Levi guided his pride into her entrance and went down on it, moaning lightly as she began to ride him up and down. Once she had a rhythm going, she bent forwards so they could embrace each other. Levi and Arata resumed thier passionate kissing and were confident enough to hold hands, interlocking their fingers together as a sign of becoming true lovers.

"This is...amazing...hah...you are...hah...so cool!" She panted.

"And you're...so damn hot...but let me...join in." He replied.

He started moving his lower body at the same pace as Levi, increasing the pleasure. Levi could no longer keep it quiet, she was moaning a lot and deeply. She no longer cared what others thought, she was feeling pure bliss, this was a paradise she would want to relive again and again, and only Arata would be able to provide that moment. Arata was in complete satisfaction mode, granted that he has done this to a few girls in his harem, but Levi was the one that either got away or missed her chance. The climax was coming up again and the two increased thier thrusting.

"I'm gonna come again!" She exclaimed.

"Then let's finish together, babe!" He replied, grunting.

Moving faster, Levi held her head up high with her eyes upwards and her tongue nearly hanging out, but she kept it in.

"I'm coming, Arata!"

"Me too, Levi! Here it comes!"

One final thrust and they reached the end once more. Levi moaned as loud as she could whilst Arata groaned, releasing a second wave of his warmth into her walls from within and her release welcomed it all again. Levi sighed in great relief, she had reached her limit and slowly fell on top of him, panting a lot.

"Oh yeah..." Arata sighed as he felt his pride pulling out. "...that's the good stuff..."

 ***LEMON END***

Levi laid on her side and after catching thier breaths, the two began to exchange gentle kisses and hugging each other close.

"This was the best date ever." Arata said. "From watching the carnival to doing this."

"I should be thanking you, handsome." She replied. "You showed me that even though you're a massive perv and you like to be all cool which does get me hot, you can also be a kind and affectionate lover."

"Well, it's not really like to be all serious and stuff, but yeah, I liked this change and I don't regret it at all."

Levi put her hand on his cheek. "And I hope that you never change, not for anyone and not for me."

"I won't..." He kissed her deeply. "...who I am is the best and so are you."

"Mmmm..." Levi hummed. "...there's only 10 minutes left before we have to go."

"Then let's snuggle up close for a few minutes."

"I'd love that..." Levi hugged him closer. "...and I love you, Arata."

He held her closer in return. "And I love you too, Levi."

Their last few minutes in the love nest hut was all silent yet satisfying and peaceful. This was a newfound level of love that neither had reached before, but it was a feeling that both were truly happy to share together. They knew that feeling would always be there if they ever wanted to go on a date again sometime. A love between the demon king and the ninja is a love that only the two of them would grow to accept with thier love and desire for each other for the many moments that would come.

THE END

* * *

 **What can I say? I just love putting in cameo appearances and references.** **Also, I'm in need of a cold shower after all that. ;)**

 **Hope you folks enjoyed this one-shot. Feel free to follow me if you want to read more of my stories.**


End file.
